Melinda Firelight
is a very quirky, hyperactive girl, who moved to Danville when she was about seven. She used to live in London and does have an accent, but it isn't an extremely posh accent. Her best friend is Kezia Holland. She is of Irish descent. Appearance Melinda has purple, neck-length hair & brown eyes. She is 4 foot 11 inches, and has short nails. In the real world, where she doesn't attend Hogwarts, she wears a blue David and Goliath's T-Shirt with 2 Jars of Jam on it with headphones on, saying on it in white writing “WE BE JAMM'N”, hot pink jeggings (leggings that look like jeans), and lime green converse. Early Life Melinda was born on the 24th February, 1999. Originally, she had brunette hair. Then she dyed it (Without permission xD) cyan when she was 9. Then red. Then she finally decided on Purple. In the Baljeet Rai series, she is born with purple hair, because she is a metamorphmagus. Trivia *Melinda has a pet mouse named Rini *She loves animals most people hate (Spiders, mice, rats, etc.) *Melinda's patronus is a seahorse. *She was almost put into Hufflepuff, but then it was decided she would be in Ravenclaw. *Her middle names are Olivia and Luna, in the honour of her deceased grandmother and great-aunt. *She loves GIR. *She is very weird— For instance, when bored, she spins in circles. For about 2 hours. Then she holds onto a bar and shuts her eyes, claiming it feels like she's on a hoverboard. *Her GIR impression kicks butt. It's amazing. * To those who think so, she's not a Mary Sue because: • She's totally disfunctional. If you send her to do something, she won't do it right. • She talks too much. WAY too much. • She chews her nails. • She would actually murder somebody if they wouldn't give her their cookie. • She's obsessed with GIR. Seriously. She practically worships that robot. That's not a bad thing, but she takes it overboard. Relationships Phineas Flynn Melinda appeared as Skittles in Awesomistic Random Thing That Only Hyper And Her Closest Buds Can Edit! (by HyperHearts58) and Phineas disliked Melinda for no obvious reason at first, but it was then discovered that she annoyed him because she kept reappearing when she was gotten rid of, and he tried to shoot her with skittles. So she is technically Flynn's nemesis. Later on, her and Phineas become closer and she joins his "group" of friends who go on adventures with him. She becomes a good friend to him. They are not each other's love interests. Ferb Fletcher Melinda obviously knows Ferb, because when she saw him in ARTTOHAHCBCE she shouted "OhMiGosh it's FERB! HAI FERB!" which shows she finds Ferb somewhat awesome. Baljeet Rai Melinda is good friends with Baljeet, like Luna Lovegood with Harry Potter. Buford Van Stomm She hates this guy. A LOT. She is actually quiet if he's around. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Isabella doesn't like her much, but makes an effort to be her friend. She later becomes closer to her, and later is friends with her. Kezia Holland Kezia is her best friend. They share secrets and often sleep over at each other's houses. They go to the same school and both love the ocean. Category:Riot! Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Fanon Works